My New Life In Equestria
by SLEEPING KILLER
Summary: this story is sexy, bloody, and crazy as hell oh yea and its part CLOPFIC so it might be a little messy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just the start of my brand new future in Equestria**

Lets just start the story off when I was sleeping in my room one dark cool night. It was the middle of the night

when I heard a noise in my room. I told myself it was nothing. About an hour later I heard the same noise coming

from my closet. I screamed at whatever I thought was there, go away, GO THE FUCK AWAY! I started to hear a

small cry, like right before a baby starts to cry. I walked over to the closet and opened it slowly. I was shocked to

see what was there. It was a horse, or I guess a pony, whatever you get the point. She was looking at me her face

still covered in tears and I was looking at her thinking if she is hert. She then walked out towards me and started to

talk. I bolted down the stairs right when I heard that first word, took the car keys from the kitchen, ran outside to

the car, and locked the doors. I tried to sleep in the car but it was hard. It was about 3:00 A.M. when I heard

someone talking and knocking on the door. It was her again. I screamed at her to go away, but she didn't listen.

She said she just wanted to talk to me. I didn't open the door. I then herd her say fine I will do this the hard way.

She raised up her horn and her magic opened the lock. I screamed. She came in and used her magic to bust the lock

so we were stock in there. She started to speak, OK, now let me first introduce myself. My name is Trixie I am here

to help you with your dream. What is your name sweaty. I said very softly, Bret. She smiled. Well Bret today is your

lucky day. I replied, why. She said I am granting you your dream you have had since you where young, but first lets

change your name to something cooler. You don't like my name. she said back quickly, no dear it is just it will not fit

in where you are going. so what will it be. I replied, Storm Fly. She said, great, know would you like to have

anything with your body. I said, wings. Ok get ready for this she said. All of a sudden the car lite up in colors and I

was knocked out by all the light waves. I herd Trixie's voice saying to wake up, and I could not believe it I was a

pony. My favorite part on my body was my wings. I looked up amazed. I am in Equestria. I looked at Trixie you are

amazing I ran over to her a gave her a hug and said thank you. She looked at me and said no problem, now go

explore maybe we will meet again bye. I looked around for a place to start walking around. After a moment I

decided to start heading through the apple tree forest. I thought to myself, man I am hungry, I got to take one of

these, right when I pulled one of a pony came around looking mad at me. She said, what do you think your doing

with my apples! I was just hungry and I don't really know my way around that well, im kinda new to this area. Her

face turned to a smile and she spoke, I am sorry for yelling at you. Let me introduce myself. My name is AppleJack,

and yours is? Well my name is Storm Fly. well shucks that's a pretty cool name, where did you come from. I

swallowed, uh…. UH…. I sort of came from, uh, I guess a different world. She chuckled, really were you from. I am

telling you the truth I am from a place called Earth and I was a human that got transformed into a pony. She looked

like she was going to run as fast as she could out of there, but instead she just said she had to go. I just sighed

and sat down thinking to myself I am not going to make any friends here. My eyes started to fill up with tears. I

screamed out at the top of my lungs, I just want to don't want to live if I can't even have a happy life. I ran as fast

as I could to the top of the dam and was ready to jump when I heard a voice yell out wait. I looked to my left and

said oh goody its AppleJack in a sarcastic voice. She looked up crying in tears I don't want to see you like this. I will

be your friend and introduce you to my other friends. I turned my body towards here and said, you don't mean it.

She nodded her head and said yes I do. I smiled as she ran over to me and gave me a big warm hug. I started to

get emotional again but I held back the tears. While we were walking to meet her friends she told me not to tell

them that I am a human. I looked at her and just said ok. She got five people to meet me. She said there names

are, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and pinkie pie. They all greeted me with a hello and they

asked were I was from. All I thought to say was in clouds dale. Rainbow dash looked straight at me and said well

that's were I live, how come I have never seen you around then. I just said, because I avoided everyone all the

time until AppleJake found me. I looked over at Applejack and she gave me a wink. Dash flew up to me and said well

I guess you have never raced me then, want to give it a try. I looked at the rest of the gang, they nodded right

back to me. I looked at dash and said, your on. She told me to follow her. She started flying up into the clouds. She

was already at the starting line. She yelled to me, lets go. I flew over and i saw the gang flying up in a hot air

balloon. They were yelling Storm Fly you can do it. I have to say got me pumped. I looked over at Dash and said,

lets start this off grandma. She started to argue with me, but then she started to count down. 3, 2, 1, GO! We were

flying fast as all hell, and all of a sudden, a pony flies right in front of Dash. She stops right away. I started to slow

down even though I was in the lead. The pony asked Dash if she remembered him. Dash looked at him and said yea

your Max. He asked next if she remembered what she had done when they raced. She looked up and said yea I

broke your wing, but I said I was sorry, and look its all better. He was still looking at her with a seriously mad face,

so I decided to go over. I was next to Dash when he started to talk again. He said, well I am just her to RETURN

THE FAVOR! He hit her as hard as he could with a bat right in her wing. I heard a loud crack, and Dash let out the

biggest cry anypony has ever heard, my wing she said sobbing in tears. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I

felt allot of anger building up inside, and I flew over, put my hands on his stupid little head, and fucking snapped it

write off. I then heard a small cry for help under me. Oh shit I thought to myself, its Dash. She started yelling I cant

move my wing, I cant stop myself from falling, help me. I quickly flew super fast after her. When I reached her, I

tried to stop her from falling, but I couldn't, she is too heavy and falling to fast. I got a idea and said to everypony

still up in clouds dale still watching in shock to get ready to catch her. I told Dash to try to do a sonic rain boom back

up if I fly fast enough. She said she cant, but I told her if she could not do this we will hit the ground and die. She

looked at me and said fine. I flew toward the ground holding on to her as fast as I could and yelled NOW! And right

before she hit the ground she dashed up and was caught by Derpy and Fluttershy. She looked around for me to

give me a big hug, but I was no were to be seen until she looked back down. Storm Fly she screamed. I was

knocked out in a giant crater in the ground. They quickly got me to the hospital in time, and told everypony he will

be fine he just needs to sleep. Dash was standing next to the bed in tears with her casted up broken wing and told

the nurse she would like to stay here for the night. The nurse nodded her head and said it would be fine. Everypony

left except for Dash she was sitting in a chair next to the bed I was sleeping in. The next thing I know is I'm in the

hospital and all I remember was me saving Dash. It was probably the middle of the night because it was pitch dark

in the room. I tried to look around and noticed that Dash was in the bed with me cuddling up beside me in a deep

sleep. I snuggled up even more closer to her and she woke up. Sto... Storm your ok. She gave me a big hug and got

so happy. She looked at me and said that you should rest after that crash. I told her I didn't want to leave her.

Dash replied I'm not going anywhere. She brought her head towards mine and we locked lips and were moning and

groning so hard I'm surprised nobody came in. we then stopped and started to quit down and get some rest. I was

laying towards the wall when she grabbed and gave me a big hug and didn't let go the whole night.

**How did you guys like my first chapter guys I promise you my next chapter there will be alought more sexy time.**

**So till next time **

_**STAY SEXY**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo I told you this chapter is going to have sexy moments and getting high out of your fucking mind so get ready to be mind fucked.**

I woke up the next morning still in the hospital tired as all hell, when I realized I was still in Dashes big hug. Dash

woke up as soon as I did and stretched her arms out over me while she was asking if I had a good night sleep. I

was about to reply while the nurse walked in and saw we were awake. She asked if I knew that Dash was here all

night. Dash and I looked at each other and started to chuckle. She asked what is so funny. Dash looked back at me

and snuggled up against me and locked her lips against mine. The doctor smiled and started walking out of the

room saying I guess you have, I'll leave you young couple alone. Dash got an idea and told me to follow her. I

asked her how I could sneak out of here with out them realizing. She pointed to the window and just said, duh. I

told her to hop on my back so I could fly us there because of your wing. Surprisingly I didn't even scratch my wings

from that crash. She did as I said and hopped on my back. She was kind of heavy but I didn't mind. She told me to

fly first to clouds dale, then she told me to go all these directions until we got far as hell away from anypony. We lay

down on a super soft cloud that I thought I would fall right through. After laying in that hospital bed it felt so

amazing to lay on that cloud. She pulled a pill box out from in between the cloud, so I knew she had been here

before. She opened it up and threw one in her mouth and swallowed it. she then threw another one in her mouth

but this time she pulled me over to her and shoved it down my throat with her tongue. I smiled and got a little

dizzy. I asked what she gave me, she replied ecstasy. I looked up and started to fall over. She started laughing and

falling over to. She stumbled back were the pill container was stashed and reached her hand in and pulled out a

bag of weed and a pipe. Dash picked up the pipe filled with weed and took a puff. She looked over at me and asked

if I wanted any. I looked at her and said hell yeah. She handed it to me and while I was inhaling the smoke Dash

put her hand on my lap. I coughed a little because I was just so surprised. I got into the moment and pulled her

towards me and locked her lips with mine. ((((IF YOU HAVE A DIRTY ENOUGH MIND YOU KNOW WHERE THIS IS

HEADED, SO I'LL FAST FORWARD A LITTLE)))) I was pushing her head into the cloud and yelling, you like that bitch

you fucking like it, she kept repeating yes, yes, yes, I suddenly heard a scream come from my left. I quickly got off

Dash and told Fluttershy it's not what it looks like, just calm down. She started flying back to town in a bolt. Oh shit

Dash what do we do. She was still too happy of what just happened with me and her for her to even move. Fine

you stay here I got to go catch Fluttersy. I bolted out of there to chase her down when suddenly I got so dizzy I

almost fell right out of the sky. I yelled out for Fluttershy to stop but she kept on flying and panting away. Dam I

can't do it, I can barely stand up right. I flew back to the cloud and just took a nap with the pleasured Dash. The

next morning I felt like I could barf up a car. I woke up Dash and asked if she was ready to go back and find

Fluttershy. I thought to my, man I hope she didn't tell anyone. Before we left Dash wanted me to help her take her

cast off of her wing. I went behind her and started taking off her cast. I heard her quietly moaning, I guess her wing

was sensitive and I loved hearing her moan so I kept unraveling it. When I finished I started rubbing her wing to

she if it would make it feel better. She kept moaning and told me that she could make it back to ponyville if I just fly

next to her. We headed back to ponyville and once we got there I was charged by a shit load of ponies that looked

angry as hell. They took me down and I started yelling what the fuck are you doing this for. I saw Fluttershy crying

in the back while Pinkie Pie was trying to calm her down. I saw Princess Celestia walking over while I was being to

the ground. She stood over me in disappointment and said you are here by banished from ponyville. I looked at her

and started saying why. She looked at me and said why would you want me to tell you when you already know. I

still told her I don't know what she is talking about. She said because you raped Dash. Dashes eyes opened big

and she started to blush and started tearing up while she flew out of there in a bolt. I started to blush to and told

her I didn't rape her we. She duck taped my mouth shut and told me she didn't want to her my shit. I got one of my

arms out of a ponies grip and punched the other one off of me. I ripped off the duck tape. And tried to fly away, but

I got trapped in a sort of magical ball. I looked back and saw that twilight is the one trapping me in the ball. I saw

all of the ponies with horns walk over to the ball I was in and raised their horns. And I knew what they were doing,

I started screaming no don't do it while I was tearing up. Then all of a sudden I was teleported away. I looked

around and started balling. I was no where near anypony. I got to get back but where am I at. I flew to the skies

and looked around. Shit noooooooooooo, where am I! I flew back down and laid straight down on my face and was

crying so loud I could of cracked the land in two. I felt a hoof touch my head and I looked up. It was Trixie. I told her

to go away. She told me she heard what happened. I told her that's the thing I didn't rape Dash, she wanted me to

do it. Trixie got surprised, you actually got a girlfriend and had sex with her in less than a week you were here. I

looked at her and said what does it matter now I am a million miles away from her. She looked at me and said, have

you forgotten I'm Trixie I'll bring you back. I looked back and hugged her, thank you. She hugged me back no

problem. She said you ready. I replied, yes. All around Trixie and I turned purple and before that we were

teleported just outside of Ponyville. She looked at me and said this time don't be a puss and tell them what actually

happened with you and Dash. She teleported away. Ok time to find Dash before anything, but I have to be sneaky.

I was sneaking around all over but I could not find her. Then I thought duh why not check where she likes to sleep,

the clouds. I started searching around in clouds dale when Fluttershy saw me. I saw her in time to stop her from

running away and blowing my cover. I told her to stop yelling I'm not going to hert you. She didn't listen so I shoved

my hand in her mouth to shut her up. She bit my hand and she started yelling rape, help. I just locked my lips with

hers and she actually stopped yelling and started calming down. I heard her quietly moaning and I started moaning

to from the excitement. I released my lips from hers and let her up. She was blushing and smiling. I asked her if she

knew where Dash was. She looked at me and said in a light headed voice, yes just follow me. She grabbed my arm

and started flying me to where Dash is. When we got there Dash was sleeping. Fluttershy looked at me and she

said that when she talked to her she said that she saw you get teleported away and while never get to see you

again, so get ready for her to be really happy. Fluttershy was right next to me when I started waking Dash up. She

looked up at me and rapped her arms around me and she started to cry, your back, you came back. I saw Fluttershy

starting to cry from being so happy that Dash saw me again. I told her to get in here to, and Fluttershy embraced

me, and I started to cry to. We were all hugging when I heard behind me a voice. I thought I banned you from here.

Dash and Fluttershy looked back. It was Princess Celestia. Dash started talking to Princess Celestia. She told her

the real story and Celestia looked at me and then back at Dash. Celestia said to Dash really, Dash replied yes.

Celestia walked over to me and said I here by unban you from Ponyville. Dash and I hugged each other and started

jumping up and down in excitement. Celestia flew out and back to her throne. Fluttershy and Dash looked at each

other and winked. I looked at them and said what. They started walking towards me and then pushed me on the

cloud. They both started making out to each other, then they layed down next to me one on each side and rapped

their legs and arms around me. They stuck there tongues in my mouth at the same time and we were moaning

while we where tongue wrestling. Dash brought her tongue out of my mouth while Fluttershy kept her tongue in.

About a second later I felt a hoof on my. [ok let me just stop right there and fast forward again] We then went to

bed all in one giant hug, while they kept their faces next to mine.

_**DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW I DID, SEE YOU NEXT TIME CLOPING TO MY STORY**_

_**SO TILL NEXT TIME**_

_**STAY SEXY**_


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE CRAZY AND ONCE AGAIN THIS CHAPTER WILL LEAVE YOU MIND FUCKED.**

I woke up the next morning cold as hell when I realized I wasn't laying on a cloud. I was laying on solid concrete. I

stood up and looked around. Dash and Fluttershy were not with me. I was in some sort of jail cell. I yelled out, let

me out of here. I heard Dash's and Fluttershy's voice screaming Storm help us. All the lights started coming on and I

saw them In a jail cell to. I saw a pony start walking towards me laughing, I finally got you. I asked him, who are

you. He told me that I already knew. I looked at him hard to see if I would recognize him. Oh my god, it was the

brother of the guy I killed. I remembered him at the race with Max. He brought all these tools and needles out. He

started walking towards Dash and Fluttershy while he grabbed a needle and grabbed Dash and was about to stick

the liquid in her arm but I shouted stop. He looked at me, I told him if he lets them go he can do anything he wants

with me. He pulled Dash and Fluttershy out of the cage and threw them out of the factory. He locked the doors and

grabbed the tools and needles, brought them in to the cage with me, and handcuffed me to the bars so I could not

run. He picked up the needle and numbed me with it. He then grabbed the tools and I started screaming out for

someone to help. He then walked to me and started cutting me up and drilling holes in to me. The needles did not

help numb me so I was screaming in pain. He looked in my eyes and said, this is for my brother. He grabbed a

chainsaw and cut off my leg I screamed in pain and started getting tired from loosing so much blood. Princess

Celestia teleported in with Dash and Fluttershy. Dash grabbed a knife and stuck it in his heart. He started getting

dizzy and fell over. Dash then kicked him in the face and knocked him out. She looked at me and screamed Storm. I

was covered in blood head to toe, and my leg was on the floor. She started balling and looked at Princess Celestia,

what do we do. Celestia walked over to me and broke the handcuffs. She then used her magic to stop the bleeding,

but I was already passed out from loosing to much blood. She then picked up my leg and started reattaching it with

her magic. Fluttershy fainted from the sight of it. Dash fainted to. Princess Celestia mixed up all these liquids then

put them in my mouth and picked me up so it would go down my throught. She kept me in her arms while she

picked up Fluttershy and Dash. She then walked over to Max's brother and hoof kicked him in the face so hard his

face broke and he was killed. She then teleported with us in her arms back to town and layed us in the hospital. I

woke up the next morning freaking out. My body was shaking uncontrollably and I could not stop throwing up. Dash

woke up and started screaming what is happening to you. I fell on the ground and started having a seizure while

coughing up blood. Dash ran to the nurse and brought her to me. The nurse started freaking out to. Then Fluttershy

woke up and fainted again. The nurse called Princess Celestia and told her to come quick. She teleported here and

saw me. She ran over and picked me up. She spoke in my ear you will be fine calm down. She then gave me a hug

and I stopped freaking out and the seizure stopped to. I was covered in blood. I started crying in to her fur, and

she told me that everything will be fine. I asked her what's happening with me. She stared into my eyes and said,

it's just the affects of the serum I gave you, it is what keeps you alive. What else will happen to me. She told me I

don't know, just don't freak out when it happens or it will get worse. Dash looked at Princess Celestia and said, he

won't die from the effects will he. She looked at her and told her if he does not calm down when the effects happen

it could, so stay with Storm, ok Dash. Dash sighed and said, ok I will and I will never leave his sight. Princess

Celestia put me down and I actually was able to walk on my leg. I walked to Dash crying, and she embraced me.

She told me she will not leave my sight and I cried into her fur. She then started crying into my fur and I let her.

Princess Celestia told us there is no reason to cry, now go out and have fun, and Dash remember to stay with him

to keep him safe, the serum I gave him helps him walk and stay alive so he should be fine. She picked up Fluttershy

and brought her home to sleep. We walked out of the hospital, I was still nervous if Dash can stop me if I have

another seizure. We walked past a school that was letting the kids out for the day and I heard out of the corner of

my ear, blank flank. I looked to the left and a girl being a smug little basterd said that. I started walking over to her

and said, you want to say that to my face. She came up right in my face and said, blank flank. That did it I was so

mad I swung a punch at her and hit her right in the face. She got knocked out and was laying on the ground. Dash

said, what the fuck are you doing she is just a little girl. I don't know it just felt like something took over my body

and did it for me. That's no excuse for doing that to her. I looked at Dash and asked her were the girl's parents

lived, and looked at her cutie mark then at my blank spot. I can't believe this I did it just cause I don't have a cutie

mark and she made fun of me for that, I am so cruel. I picked up the knocked out girl and gave her a big hug and

started walking to her house with her on my back. Dash walked next to me and said, that's the Storm I know. I

walked to her house and knocked on the door. Her mom came to the door and started freaking out and saying what

happened. I looked at Dash and back at the girl's mom and said she fell. Dash smacked me in the back of the head

and told me to say the truth. I looked at the mom holding her girl and said I um, uh. Dash said come out clean. I

looked at the mom and said fine, I hit your daughter and I am very sorry please don't tell the authorities. The mom

smacked me in the face and yelled out for help. No please stop, please. I saw some cops coming over. I thought to

myself not again. The cops asked the mom what is the matter. She said that I punched her little girl. I looked at the

cops and said fuck this, I punched the two cops and took off. Dash looked at me flying away probably thinking what

is wrong with you. I got tackled by another cop that was flying in the air that I must of missed. I started freaking

out and saying, get off of me. The other two cops I punched came over and helped keep me down. I screamed let

me go. The one cop punched me. I started having another seizure and Dash started running over to help stop it.

The cop stopped her. She said to him we have to help him. I started bleeding out of my mouth. The cops still held

me down. Dash was punching the cops to get to me. Then I heard a cop say, I had enough. That same cop came

over to Dash a punched her right out. My eyes went pure black when I saw that. I screamed GET THE FUCK OFF! A

giant wave from my body blasted them off of me and I started getting very angry. I screamed out what is

happening to me. My body started gushing blood and shaking. I went into shock and started screaming in pain. My

hoof formed into a spike and I went into a evil type of faze. I grabbed the three cops. One got a spike through his

head. Another one got his head cut off. I looked at the last one and said, you want to fuck with me again I will

fucking kill you if you do. I threw him in the sky and he flew away crying. I went out of the shock and the blade

turned back into my hoof. I flew over to the knocked out Dash and picked her up. I started flying to Twilight

Sparkle's house with her in my hoofs thinking to myself, I hope she doesn't find out about what just happened.

When I got to the house I knocked on the door. I still had blood on me and Dash was still knocked out. Twilight

came to the door and opened it. What happened to you and Dash. I told her that some people tried to hurt us and

I stopped them before they did any serious damage to us, can we stay here for the night. She said, yes come in.

you guys can sleep here, here is some blankets and covers. Good night Storm see you and Dash in the morning. I

laid there in the dark saying what am I, why am I like this, how can I stop this. I snuggled up to Dash and started

crying. The next morning Dash was still sleeping and spike was looking at me, he asked me who are you. Oh I am

Storm Fly I am friends with your friends. Spike looked at Dash and said what's with her. Me and Dash got attacked

by some other ponies. Dash woke up and said, where am I. I looked at Dash and said that your at Twilight's house.

She looked around and back at me and asked, can you get me some water. I walked to the kitchen saying yes I

can. I got the cup and started walking back when I stopped and stood still. Dash looked at me and said are you ok.

My eyes turned black and my hoofs turned into blades. She said, Storm what is happening. I opened my mouth

and just said, it's happening.

_**What the fuck man that was crazy as shit what is happening to me find out in the next chapter**_

_**So till next time**_

_**STAY SEXY**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Last off I was turning into my evil faze in front of Dash, so I am going to start right where I left off.**

I told Dash to run, but she didn't listen. She ran over to me and embraced me. I screamed again Dash run, it's to

late. She squeezed me even tighter and said it's not to late I can stop this. She locked her lips with mine and

wrapped her hoofs around me. My eyes turned back to their original color. Spike said it is working Dash keep it up.

Spike looked at the rest of my body. My spikes were gone and my hooves were back. He looked at me more and

saw that my eyes were closed and my body was motionless. She released her lips and said, we have to get

Princess Celestia to do something about this. When we got there Dash told Celestia to fix him. I know she was

talking about me. Celestia looked at Dash and said, I can't that potion is protecting his body from the poison. Dash

looked at her confused saying what do you mean. Celestia looked at me and said that when Max's brother numbed

you with the liquid he also had poison in it that kills you over time. The potion fights away the poison so you won't

die. I looked at Celestia and asked her how she knows there is poison in my body. Celestia replied, we went back

to the scene and grabbed some of the stuff there for us to check. And when we checked the liquid that was injected

into you there was poison in it. I looked at her and asked what would happen if you could remove the potion from

me. Hay wait a second why can't you remove the poison from me. She replied because the poison is so deep inside

you if we try to get it out we will have to cut you open and there would be no way for you to survive. I started

crying, why me, why does everything bad happen to me, even at Earth it was the same way. I thought to myself oh

shit I hope nobody heard that. Dash looked at me and so did Celestia, they both asked what do I mean by the

same way at Earth. I will tell you some other time. I walked out crying still, Dash followed right next to me. Celestia

screamed wait. Dash and I stopped and looked back. Celestia handed me a potion and said for me to drink it. I

drank it and Dash asked, what did you give him. Celestia walked over to Dash and whispered something into her

ear and Dash started to blush. When we left I asked Dash what Celestia gave me and what she whispered into

your ear that made you blush. Dash said, Celestia gave you a potion that makes you alought more lovey and she

whispered in my ear, I know you will love this. I started blushing and so did Dash. Dash then looked at me and said,

now what did you mean about Earth. I looked at Dash and said, you won't tell anyone will you. She replied, I will

not tell anyone. I started getting nervous but I started to talk. I was a human that was turned into a pony. Then I

said, I guess you will be running away know right. She grabbed me and locked her lips with mine. I was so

surprised and motionless. She then released her lips from mine and said, I already told you at the hospital I am

never going to leave you. She then asked me if we can go to Earth so she can see how my world looks. I replied,

it's fine with me but we have to find a pony called Trixie first. Dash asked why we need Trixie. I replied, because she

is the pony that brought me here and made me a pony. We started walking around Ponyville looking for Trixie. We

found Trixie sitting and relaxing. We walked up to her and asked her if she could bring me and Dash to Earth for a

little. Trixie stood up and said sure, but when we get to Earth you and Dash will be in human form and I will be in

pony form. Dash jumped up and said, sweet. Trixie raised her horn and a magical bubble went around us. We were

teleported back into my room. Dash was looking at me in my human form and I was looking at her human form

druling. I gave her a mirror so she could see what she looks like. She started looking at her body and I could tell

she liked it. She looked at her back and stood frozen. She spoke, were are my wings there gone. I told Dash to calm

down your wings are gone like mine because no humans have wings. I said, you will get your wings when we go

back to ponyville. She looked at me and said ok I will calm down. I embraced her because I knew she was nervous

being here. She embraced me back and she started to cry. Trixie was still in pony form in the corner sitting down. I

told Trixie and Dash to look around my room. They started walking around looking at the stuff in my room. While

Trixie was looking in my closet I grabbed Dash and locked my lips with hers. We fell on the bed moaning. I through

the covers over use and she wrapped her legs around me. She licked my neck and I started moaning. When we

finished and I mean when I finished on her. I heard a noise coming from the closet where Trixie was. The closet

door was closed and the noise sounded a little wet. I looked at Dash and said, you don't think that Trixie is, well,

clopping. Dash said, who gives let her finish. I started giggling when I heard moaning in the closet. I said to Dash

watch this. I started walking to the closet and I looked at Dash and I started giggling. I pointed my hand at Dash

and signed with my hand 3, 2, 1. I slammed open the door and yelled, what do you think your doing. She jumped up

and said nothing. I could tell she didn't finish. I walked to Dash and whispered into her ear, would you mind if I help

out Trixie. Dash giggled and said sure, as long as I can help. We walked into the closet with her. Dash closed the

closet door and Trixie said don't hert me. I looked at Trixie and said im not going to hert you im going to help you

finish. I put my hand on her leg and said is that fine with you. Trixie started turning red and said, uh, uh, sure, in a

quiet voice. Dash locked her lips with Trixie's lips and Dash started moaning. I buried my face in Trixie's crotch and

Trixie started moaning and drulling into my hair. A few seconds later I heard Trixie scream in pleasure and I was

shot with sticky liquid. I stood up and started blushing as I whipped the liquid off of my face. Dash was giggling like

crazy. I looked at her and started giggling to. Trixie was started sleeping in the closet, probably having a nice

dream. I walked over to my desk and picked up my ipod and headphones. I looked at Dash and said if she wants

anything in my room she can have it. She look around and found one thing she wanted. She brought it up to me

and said, can I have it, it is so audorable. It was my stuffed bear I've had since I was little. I grabbed Dash in a big

hug and said, sure I have you to cuddle with now. She smiled and said I love you. I replied back, I love you to. Lets

see if Trixie wants anything. I woke her up and asked her if she wanted anything in my room to take back to

Ponyville with her. She stood up and looked around. She ran back to me and hugged me, she said, all I want is you

and Dash. I looked at Dash and she said, she can hang with us sometimes. I looked back at Trixie and said you can

hang with us sometimes. She then hugged me and Dash at the same time and said, thank you, thank you, thank

you. It was a little weird because me and Dash are humans and Trixie is a pony. I looked at Trixie and Dash and

said are you ready to go back to ponyville. They both replied yes. I grabbed the ipod out of my pocket because

when I turn back into a pony I do not want to know where that ipod will end up. First Trixie turned us back into

ponies, and Dash was happy to get her wings back. What can I say I was happy I got my wings back to. Right when

we were about to teleport my mom walked into the room. She freaked out yelling for my dad to come and help.

When he got in here he kicked Dash and Trixie with his foot. That did it, my eyed turned black and spikes came out

of my front hoofs. My mom and dad started running, but I flew in front of them and spoke to them, If you ever hert

Dash I will fuck you up. My mom fainted, but my dad through a punch at my face. I stopped his hand from hitting my

face and stabbed my hoof right into is fucking heart. He looked at my face and said you bitch in a quiet voice. I

forced my spike right through his head and killed him. Dash ran to me and forced me to the ground, while she

screamed stop those people are your parents. I screamed in her face fuck them and fuck you. I pushed Dash off of

me and walked over to my mom and stabbed her in the head to. It was the same way, killed. My eyes turned back

into color and my hoofs were back. I looked around and saw Dash in the corner crying, Trixie was shaking like crazy,

and I looked behind me to see my parents killed. I started crying. Dash then realized that it was not my fault, it was

my dark sides fault. She ran over to me and embraced me. I cried into her fur while sobbing out words. I said, my

parents, I killed my parents, why, why, why. She looked at the bodies and she started crying to. All of a sudden we

were separated by Trixies magic. I got slammed into the wall and magical bars locked me there. Dash got thrown

into the closet and was locked in. I yelled at Trixie what are you doing. She was shaking and spoke, you're a

monster. Dash screamed out from the closet he's not a monster he is my boyfriend. Trixie snapped back to reality

and opened the closet and let Dash out. Then she let me out of the magical jail cell. I walked over to Trixie and she

started shaking. I grabbed her and she started screaming. I locked my lips with Trixies and she stopped screaming

because she now knows I will never hert her. I released my lips and my grip from her and I looked at Dash and her

and said, I love you both and you girls never forget that. We all embraced each other and started crying from the

love.

**MAN I KILLED MY PARENTS GAVE TRIXIE A GOOD TIME AND MADE LOVE TO DASH, AGAIN**

**SO TILL NEXT TIME**

**STAY SEXY.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK BEFORE I START THIS CHAPTER I GOT TO SAY THIS, SOME BITCH IS DISEN ME FOR MY STORIES JUST **

**BECAUSE OF MY GRAMMER, SO THIS IS MY RESPONSE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES THEN DON'T READ **

**THEM GO CLOP TO YOUR MOM INSTEAD. OK LETS START THIS CHAPTER OFF WHERE I STOPPED.**

We released our grip and I asked Trixie and Dash if they were ready to go back to Ponyville. Trixie said she was but

Dash wanted to do one more thing. I asked her what. She said she wanted to see my friends here on Earth. My

eyes started tearing up. She asked me what is wrong. I replied, I never had any friends on Earth, they all made fun

of me and beat me up all the time. She embraced me, but that made me cry even more. Trixie then got up and

embraced me and Dash. Dash started crying then from knowing that Trixie cares about me to. Dash looked at me

and kissed my cheek. She then looked at Trixie and told her to teleport us back to our house in Ponyville. A bubble

went around us and we got teleported to the house. Dash looked at me and I was still crying. I put my ipod on a

desk in our house. She then sighed and set down the stuffed bear on our bed. I sat down on the bed and thought

over and over in my head why did I do it, why did I kill my parents. I started balling even harder. Dash walked over

to the bed and sat down next to me. She handed me a picture and hugged me. She must of grabbed it from my

room because on the picture was me and my parents last Christmas. I looked in her eyes and squeezed her even

tighter. Dash started crying into my fur. Trixie could not stand it anymore, she started balling to. All of a sudden a

knock came from the door. I walked over and opened the door. Fluttershy was there. She asked me why I was

crying. Then she looked in here and saw that we were all crying. Before I could say why I was crying she asked why

are you all crying. I told her that we found a old picture. She asked if she could see it. I said she could and I handed

it over. She looked at the picture and asked why did this make you cry this should make you happy. I let out

another wave of tears. Dash walked over to Fluttershy still in tears and whispered into her ear what had happened.

Fluttershy's ears folded down and she started to cry. I embraced her and told her that she doesn't have to cry

because I have a new family right here in Ponyville. I looked at Dash, Trixie, and Fluttershy and told them, that's you

girls. They all embraced me. Dash was shaking in my arms. I thought she was just cold so I hugged even tighter to

make us warmer. After a moment I released my grip from them and looked at Dash. She was still shaking, so I

brought her a cover and wrapped her in it. I sat down next to her and grabbed the stuffed bear that was on the

bed and handed it to Dash. She smiled and kissed my cheek. Her lips felt cold as they touched my furry skin. I asked

her if she was feeling alright. She replied with a cough then a yes. I told her just to be safe lets go to the hospital.

We walked out the door and Trixie and Fluttershy went back to their homes. I walked next to Dash all the way to

the hospital with her wrapped up in a blanket. About half way there Dash threw up on the ground. I wrapped my

arms around her and patted her back. She started crying into my fur. I asked her why she is crying. All she did was

climb on my back. I almost fell over, I was a little confused but I carried her to the hospital on my back. When we

got there she was asleep. I let her sleep on my back while I asked the nurse if she could see if Dash is ok. Dash

woke up to the sound of my voice and perked her head up. She asked how long she has been asleep on my back. I

told her for about ten minutes. She smiled and hoped off of my back. The nurse asked us to follow her. We did as

she said and followed. The nurse brought us to a room and Dash laid on the bed while I sat down on a chair. She

looked at Dash and took her temperature. Dash then vomited on the floor, but this time she did not stop. I got up

and gave her a bucket while I patted her back. She kept on throwing up and I screamed at the nurse what is

happening to her. The nurse called up Celestia and right away she teleported here. Dash was still vomiting

everywhere, her eyes filled with tears. Celestia used her magic to stop the crazy vomit problem, but Dash then

fainted. I caught her right before she hit the ground. Some of the vomit got on my arm. I looked at Dash and her

body was lifeless but her eyes were open and they were pure black. I looked at Celestia and screamed what is

happening to my Dash. Celestia told me to put her back on the bed. I did as she said and lifted her up on to the

bed. Celestia did all these crazy tests on her. When she was done she walked over to me and told me that Dash

has the same problem as you Storm. Celestia then said I did not give it to her did you. I asked her how can the

virus be spread. Celestia said through blood transfer like cuts. I replied no that can't be it. She then said it can be

from sharing needles. I replied we don't use needles so no. Celestia then said it can be transferred through sperm.

I swallowed and said maybe. Celestia looked at me and said Storm I know you like doing that stuff with Dash but

look what happened now to her. I sighed and said yea I know in a sad voice. Celestia than gave me a big hug and I

felt a little better knowing that she cares. Dash's eyes then went back to there original color and she stood up not

knowing what happened. Celestia said yes your awake know I have some important news for you. I stopped her

from telling Dash and said I will tell her later. Celestia looked at me and nodded. Dash and I walked out of the

hospital and walked back to her we got there we sat on the bed. I looked at Dash and told her I had something to

say. She looked at me and said what is it Storm. I swallowed and said remember when we had sex in my world. She

replied yes what about it. Well I was still infected with the virus and when I spermed in you it infected you. Dash

said, wait are you telling me that you gave me the virus. I looked at her and said, uh, yes. She screamed at me, WE

ARE THROUGH GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND TAKE YOUR THINGS WITH YOU! I picked up my ipod and looked back at

Dash and started tearing up. She picked up the stuffed bear I gave her and through it at me. Dash you can't do this

to me I need you, I love you. She screamed again, GET OUT! I went out the door crying with my ipod and my stuffed

bear. I walked in to Ponyville and sat down on a chair. I was still crying and hugging the stuffed bear. Everyone was

looking as they passed by. A pony sat next to me. I looked at the pony and realized it was Applejack. She asked me

what is wrong. I started telling her about what happened. Applejack hugged me and told me that Dash will take

you back, she is a little mad right know. I looked at Applejack and asked her how she knows she will. Applejack

swallowed and said, I just know she will. Applejack then stood up and said tell me how it goes with you and Dash.

She started walking away but I stopped her. She looked back and said what. I told her I need some where to sleep

for the night. She said, well you can sleep at my house for the night. I smiled and gave her a hug. She started

blushing. I released my hug and we started walking to her house. When we got there it was dark outside. We

walked into her bedroom and wild thoughts went through my mind. She said that I could sleep in here with her for

the night. Now I started turning red. She looked at me and she knew what I was thinking. She blushed up and said

no, no, no don't even think about that. I blushed even more. She giggled and kissed my cheek. I smiled and she

said that's all your getting, now go to sleep. She hoped into the bed. I laid down next to her but it felt weird

sleeping in a bed with someone that is not Dash. That night I had a dream. It was about Dash and I sitting on the

beach and a giant wave coming took her away from me. I woke up to the sound of applejacks voice saying time to

get up Storm. I got up and walked to Applejack and said I have to go. Applejack asked me why. I replied, I have to

get Dash back. I flew out the door and all the way to Dash's house. I knocked on her door and said Dash I need to

talk to you. No response came. I said again Dash I need to talk to you. Again no response came from the house. I

opened the door and walked in. I searched the house looking for her and found her hiding in her closet. I asked her

why she is hiding in her closet. She stood up and said because of you, you made me a freak. I could see she had

seen her spiked hoofs because they were out right now. I grabbed her and locked my lips with hers. When I

released my lips I told her that she is not a freak in my eyes, you are a hot, amazing, and a fast flying pony. She

smiled and cried a bit. All of a sudden her eyes went black and her spiked hoofs stayed out. I asked her if she is ok.

I hugged her tight hoping it would stop. She screamed Storm help please. I locked my lips with hers but I could tell

it was to late. I looked down at my chest and her spiked hoof was through it. I said Dash, why. She was still

spazing a bit and her eyes where black so I knew she was out of control. All she did was make a evil laugh. She

ripped her spiked hoof out of my chest and blood was everywhere. I started crying and screaming in pain. I grabbed

a pillow and put it to my chest to stop the blood from leaving my body. I looked at Dash and she was ready to

through another hit, but I blocked it with my spike. I have control now over my spike and I don't go evil when I use

it. I screamed at Dash stop it's me Storm. She through another jab but I stopped it. It almost hit my face. I started

crying like crazy, the blood was rushing out of my chest so fast I could pass out any second. I screamed at Dash,

you have to help me, get out of that evil faze, please for me. She let out another evil laugh. She through another

swing and it hit me right in my arm and cut it off. I screamed in pain as I fell to the floor next to my arm and got

knocked out by losing to much blood.

**Dam dude what is going to happen to me, is Dash going to finish me off or is she going to snap out of it and **

**bring me to the hospital. What will happen, find out next time.**

**So till next time**

**STAY SEXY**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to be very dirty so I am letting you know. I am going to start this chapter off where I left **

**but it will be in **

**RAINBOW DASH'S POINT OF VIEW.**

I chuckled a evil laugh as I hovered over Storms body. I was about to stab his face when I froze up. I went out of

shock and fell on Storms body. When I fell I hit my head on the floor and got knocked out.

**I know that was a short part but I had to put it there, and back to ****Storms point of view.**

I woke up in a hospital bed but my vision was blurry so it was hard to see. I tried looking around but failed to do so.

I heard a voice come from my left. I looked over but could not make out the blurry figure. The pony spoke again and

I realized it was Dash's voice. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Now I was able to see her. She was laying in a

hospital bed next to me with her head bandaged up. I asked her what happened to her. She looked at me and

said, what happened to me, what happened to you Storm. I said what do you mean. She said your arm is gone. I

looked at where my arm used to be and screamed. My arm was gone and the spot was bandaged up and bloody.

The doctor came in and said whats with all the yelling. I looked at him and yelled where is my arm. He said calm

down we are trying to reattach it. Twilight came in with a book in her hoofs. She walked over to me and opened the

book. She read in it for about two minutes till she closed it and she said she was ready to attach it. A nurse then

walked in with my arm all wrapped up and gave it to Twilight. Twilight then unwrapped my arm and she unwrapped

my stub/shoulder. I looked at my shoulder and it looked so gross I almost threw up. She started reattaching my arm

but I have to say it hurts, so I started screaming in pain and tried to get up. The nurses and doctors had to hold me

down so I could not move. My arm felt like it was on fire. I screamed out stop it hurts, as a wave of tears rushed out

of my eye. They still held me down. I yelled out for Dash to help me. Dash just said that they are helping you so

what can she do. I let out another scream of pain but this time my eyes turned black. Dash saw this and said stop

you are all going to get hurt stop please stop. Twilight said, once we are this far we can't stop. I screamed as my

one hoof turned into a spike. The doctors saw this and said shit we need more people to help hold him down. The

doctor screamed to Dash to get more nurses up here. Dash ran to the phone and called the nurses down stairs to

come up here as fast as they can we need help. I screamed to the doctor and nurse to let me go or I will fucking kill

you. The other nurses came up and held me down to. Then one of them got out a needle and stuck it in to my neck.

The nurse that stuck it in said calm down and go to sleep. I started getting sleepy and right before I knew it I was

asleep. I woke up the next morning my arm still in pain. I looked at my arm and saw it was attached again. I said

yes my arm is back thank you Twilight. She was not around so I knew she could not hear me say that but I felt like I

needed to say it. Dash was sleeping in the bed with me so I thought to myself should I wake her up or have some

fun. If you know me I picked, have some fun. I cuddled up next to the sleeping Dash and rubbed my hoof down her

back to her ass. Then I went to the other side. Down her chest to her pussy. I spread her legs and went under the

covers. I started licking her chest and then ran my tongue down to her pussy. I started sucking and licking so hard

that she woke up. I didn't realize she was awake until I started to hear her moan and she placed her hoofs on my

head. She wrapped her legs around my head and she started pushing my head into her pussy with her hoofs. I was

making all these slurping noises that were so loud. Dash started to say Storm stop, hold on, wait. I didn't listen to

her I kept sucking and licking. Dash said, stop Storm pinkie pie is in the room. I choked on my own spit and raised

my head out of the covers. I saw Pinkie standing at the door with a smile. I said, Pinkie what are you doing here.

She said, why was I not invited to this party. I looked at her confused and said what do you mean. She smiled and

locked the door behind her. I started to blush and I swallowed. Pinkie walked over and jumped in the bed with us.

Pinkie looked at me and said you can finish what you started with Dash I won't mind. I looked at Dash and I started

slowly going under the covers. Dash looked at Pinkie and blushed. I started licking again and Dash started moaning

again. Pinkie then said I want some fun to. She went under the covers with me and cuddled up next to me. Pinkie

started rubbing my chest. She then ran her hoof down to my dick. I coughed in excitement into Dash's pussy and

Dash giggled and said stop that tickles. I said to Pinkie that feels so good keep it up. All of a sudden Twilight

teleported in. She was in the middle of asking how my arm felt when she opened her eyes and screamed. We all

jumped up and I wiped the spit off of my face. She said what are you doing. I said what the fuck can't I ever have a

moment with out someone coming in and scaring the shit out of me. Twilight started tearing up and sat down with

her face in her hoofs. I walked over to her and said Twilight I am so sorry please stop crying It was my fault for

yelling at you. She looked up at me and said no it is my fault Storm not yours, I was the one to barge in at the

wrong time. I helped her up to her feet and hugged her. She started turning red. I smiled and locked my lips with

hers and she started to cry in joy. I then shoved my tongue down her throat and she started to moan and she

grabbed my junk so I put my hand on her pussy. Dash said dam Twilight I can't believe you are letting him do this.

Dash then said, please keep it up I am getting horny from seeing this. Pinkie then sat down and said me to while

she started clopping. I then brought my tongue out of Twilight's mouth and licked her neck then licked down to her

pussy and started slurping. She let out a huff. About two minutes later she let out a moan and had an organism into

my mouth. I kept it in my mouth and locked my lips with Twilight's lips and spit it into her mouth and didn't release

my lips until she swallowed it. She was so red that she looked like a tomato. I looked over at Dash and Pinkie they

were red to but there hoofs were wet and there was a puddle on the floor right in front of them. Twilight said thank

you and fell over onto the bed. I laughed and walked into the bathroom to grab a towel. I brought it out and

cleaned up the sticky puddle. I then suggested that we should all go for a walk. We all walked out of the hospital

and started walking around ponyville. When we were walking a idea came to my head. I looked at the three girls

and said lets have a party out here in the park. Pinkie jumped up and said I'll get the balloons. She ran off going to

get them. I asked Dash if she could let everypony know about it. She said yes and Dashed off. I looked at Twilight

and asked her if she could also help Dash tell people, she said sure and teleported away. I have to do two things, I

have to get my ipod and I have to find vinyl scratch. I flew to my house and grabbed my ipod. Then I flew to Vinyl's

house. I knocked on her door but she could not hear me because of her insanely loud music playing so I opened the

door and walked in. She looked at me and said why are you in my house. I asked her if she would dj at a party in

the park. She said yea I will as she started packing her dj into a case. I said yes thanks Vinyl. She said hey no

problem its my job. After she was done packing we went back to the park. To my surprise there was over fifty

ponies there and balloons were everywhere. I said to Vinyl let me help you set your dj system up. When we

finished I plugged in a microphone and said into the mic is everypony ready to rock. I heard so many cheers. I

plugged in my ipod and blasted music. I told Vinyl to keep the music playing I am going to go and dance. When I

was dancing a pony walked up to me and said can I dance with you nopony else will, they all say I am ugly. I said

you are not ugly I would love to dance with you. The whole time we were dancing she was blushing and she never

opened her eyes. When the song ended I asked her why nopony liked her. She said this is why and she opened

eyes and she started to cry. Her eyes were both looking in different directions. She then said this is why they call

me Derpy. I embraced her and told her to stop crying but that just made her cry more. I said, I like you Derpy and I,

I, I, I love you. I locked my lips with hers and searched her mouth with my tongue. When we released our lips there

were eyes everywhere looking at us. Derpy was all red and happy. I asked her if she wanted me to walk her home.

She said I would like that I am a bit scared here. We flew to her house and I walked her in. She ran into a wall at

her house and fell over. I chuckled a little and she started to cry saying don't laugh at me. I stopped and embraced

her. I told her I am so sorry for laughing please don't cry. She smiled and said its ok. I said to her do you want to be

my girlfriend. She blushed up and said uh sure. I then whispered into her ear do you want to have sex. She said I

don't know how I never even had a friend before. I told her I will show you. I grabbed her and put her on the bed. I

crawled on top of her and she was so red. She said this wont hurt will it. I said no you will like it. I turned out the

lights and started.

**This is my favorite chapter so fare and I hope it is yours to. Hope to see you next time reading my stories**

**So till next time**

**STAY SEXY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok before I start this chapter I have to say that I went a little too far in my last chapter so sorry, I still will be **

**doing sexy stuff but they will not be almost a whole chapter like my last one. I am starting off this chapter **

**when I wake up in Derpy's house.**

I woke up in Derpy's bed with her snuggling up beside me. I sat up and stretched my arms out. I looked at Derpy

and rubbed her back. I said, Derpy its time to get up. Derpy opened her eyes and looked at me while she sat up. I

asked her how she slept. She replied, good but I am still a little tired from yesterday night. She then giggled and

looked away blushing. I smiled and giggled to blushing. I asked her if she wanted to go back into ponyville. She

smiled and told me that she would like to. About half way there Dash and applejack stopped us. They asked me

where I was because they were worried about me. I told them I was at Derpy's house. Dash put on a grin and said

what where you guys doing. I blushed up so did Derpy. I then said into her ear you know what we did. She smiled

and started to laugh. She then said who would have sex with Derpy she is retarded. I raised my voice and said hey

Derpy is not retarded she is smart and you are a bitch. Dash laughed again and said look at her eyes she can't

even look strait. I looked at Derpy and she was in tears crying in to her hooves. I screamed at Dash shut the fuck

up before I fucking hurt you. She laughed and said you will never hurt me. I morphed my hoof into a spike and said

you want to bet. She backed up and she stopped laughing. I started walking up to her. Applejack got out of my way

and I grabbed Dash by the arm. Dash then screamed Storm don't hurt me. I looked over at Applejack and said do

you have any apples with you. She picked one up and said what are you going to do with it. I grabbed it from her

hands and said you will see. I looked at Dash and said since you would not shut up. I shoved the apple in Dash's

mouth. You get to have this in your mouth. Now, shut the fuck up. I walked over to Derpy who was still in tears and

embraced her. She looked at me and put on a smile. I said what. She reached her hoof into her mane and pulled

out something. Derpy then put it in her mouth. I realized it was a letter. She started blushing and shoved the letter

closer to me. I guess she wanted me to read it so I grabbed it gently from her mouth and started to open it. When I

got in to the envelope I started reading it. It said, Storm, I just want you to know no matter what people say or

what people think about us I will never give you up, I love you so much Storm, love Derpy Hooves. I looked at Derpy

and hugged her. While we were hugging Dash spit out the apple that was in her mouth and said very loudly, DERP

DERP DERP. I released my hug from Derpy and looked at Dash. She was laughing but Applejack was not. I walked

over to Dash and said you really want to get hurt don't you. She stopped laughing. I grabbed her and she started

to try to run but I had her in my grip. I whispered into her ear, why are you being so mean to Derpy, you know that

I love you to. Dash said, I know I am just a little jealous you haven't touched me in forever but you had sex with

Derpy yesterday. I looked Dash in the eye and we locked lips. Derpy came up to us while we were still kissing and

hugged us. We released our lips and looked at Derpy still hugging us. Derpy was smiling and was looking at me. I

got a weird feeling and I gave her a hug. Dash joined in then. While I was still hugging I looked over at Applejack. I

told her to come over here and join. She blushed up and walked over. When she got to us we all grabbed her in a

hug. I whispered in to Applejacks ear, thank you. She looked at me confused and said for what. I said, for meeting

me up with all your friends when I first got here. She smiled and we looked in each others eyes. She then spoke I

know that when I kissed your cheek I told you it would be all you got, well I was wrong. She locked her lips with

mine and I blushed up. When we released our lips we all released our hug. I looked at all of us and we were all

blushing. I was the first to speak, I said so now what do you guys want to do. Derpy screamed out, let's bake some

muffins. I looked at Derpy and said maybe later, I want to do something exciting right now. Derpy teared up and

said in a soft voice baking muffins is exciting don't you like muffins. I said, baking muffins is exciting but I mean like a

race. Dash perked up her ears to the word race and looked at me while saying I would love to race you. Ok then

let's have a race back to ponyville. Dash asked if we can use our wings since Applejack and Derpy are not racing

with us. I said yea we are allowed to fly. Oh yea and stay on the path no short cuts. I looked at Applejack and

Derpy and told them we will see you in ponyville see ya. Dash and I zoomed off fly back to ponyvile. We were flying

left and right trying to get in front of each other. I shouted out you are going to be the loser. Dash said oh really as

she was getting ready to do a sonic rainboom. Right before she blasted off I grabbed her and said yep. We both

were blasted off through the air in a sonic rainboom and it was amazing how fast we were going. I screamed out

this is awesome. Dash looked at me and saw that I did the sonic rainboom with her. Dash was happy to see the

smile on my face and she smiled to. I looked ahead and saw ponyville. We tried to get in front of each other. Dash

rammed me and I flew straight into a tree head on. I sat down and thought to myself, fuck that hurt. Dash kept on

flying I guess she didn't see what happened. I put my hoof on my head to see if I was bleeding and I looked at my

hoof and saw blood. I said softly aw fuck as I put my hoof back on my head. I heard Dash scream yes I won and

then about three seconds later she said Storm you ok. She flew back over to me and saw the blood. She asked me

if she did this to me. I said yea but it's ok I knew it was an accident. She put on a frown and she said you are not

hurt are you. I said, Dash I already told you I'm fine and it was not your fault. She put her hoof on my head and

whipped the blood off. I stood up and told her that we should walk back to ponyville. She agreed and we started

walking. We were walking back while somepony tackled Dash to the ground. I looked over and saw that it was

Princess Luna. I spoke out Luna what are you doing. She said like this sister. I put on a confused face and got

tackled down by Princess Celestia. Celestia said yes Luna hold her down. I looked Celestia into her eyes and said

what are you doing this for. She smiled and dragged me behind a bush. I spoke out Celestia what are you doing.

She locked her lips with mine. I pushed her lips off of me and said why are you kissing me you are way older than

me. She looked me in my eyes and said because I need attention. I said but why did you kiss me. She snuggled into

my fur and she said because I love you as she started to tear up. I let her relax on top of me as I thought to myself

about what she said. I then made up my mind and embraced her. she embraced me back. We then stood up and I

looked over where Dash was standing alone. I asked Dash where Luna went. All Dash said was she had to do

something. I walked over to Dash and pinned her to the ground and said where is Luna and Dash. She said what

are you talking about. I screamed at her Dash has pinkish purple eyes not blue ones. She looked at me and said

fuck how did you know that. I said because I love Dash and know her very well so who are you and what did you

do to Dash and Luna. The imposter changed into a changling and said I will never tell you where they are. I said oh

really as I morphed my hand into a spike and put it up to the changling's neck. The changling said ok I will tell you

don't hurt me. The changling started explaining, while you and Celestia were over there making out we kidnapped

Dash and Luna and brought them to our layer. I raised my voice, we were not making out we were just getting to

know each other. Celestia smiled and said no I think we were making out. I blushed up and said fine yes we were

making out now bring us to your layer. I held on to the changling as she told Celestia and I which ways to go. When

we finally got there we saw the most disturbing thing in the world. We saw Dash and Luna giving each other oral

sex. Dash lifted her face out of Luna's pussy and said Storm help us. A tall changling that is the queen shouted at

Dash, hey I didn't say you could stop! She then said if you don't get back to sucking I will kill you. Dash cryed and

put her face back into Luna's pussy and kept sucking. I looked at Luna who was sucking Dash's pussy and saw that

she was crying to. I screamed at the queen, why are you making them do this. All she did was say hey what about

you and Celestia, as she grabbed me and chained me to the ground. I looked at Celestia who put on an evil smile

and walked over to me. Celestia said to the queen thanks for helping as she layed on top of me and locked her lips

with mine.

**Dam talk about a molester or Melestia and the queen of the changelings made Dash and Luna have a 69 what is **

**this shit. So hopefully in the next chapter I will not be molested**

**So till next time**

**STAY SEXY**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is going to be epic and I will be starting this chapter off at a different place. And there is one sad **

**thing. This is going to be the last chapter in this story so get ready for a sad ending.**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around hoping to see Dash. All I saw was Celestia sleeping in the same bed as

me and we were in Celestia's castle. I tried to quietly sneak out of the bed but I realized that I couldn't. I looked at

my arm and I was handcuffed to Princess Celestia's arm. I tugged and tugged at it trying to get it off but I then saw

Celestia's eyes open. She smiled and pulled me closer to her. I screamed STOP, where is Dash and Luna and how

did I get here. She said I brought you back here and Dash and Luna are down stairs in Luna's room still asleep.

After she explained it to me she pulled me over and hugged me squeezing me so hard. I said Celestia let me go I

got to go see Dash. She said nope I will teleport us there. I sighed, fine. We both stood up still chained together

and she raised her horn up and a purple buble went around us. Right before I knew it we were teleported into

Luna's room. I looked around and saw Dash and Luna sleeping in the same bed cuddled up together. I walked over

to the bed with Celestia because we are still chained together. I shook Dash and said hey it is time to get up. Dash

opened her eyes and saw that she was cuddling Luna. Dash quickly backed up and looked at me while she started

to blush. She hopped out of the bed and embraced me. I embraced her back and about two seconds later Celestia

embraced both of us to. Dash and I let go of each other and looked at Celestia. Dash whispered into my ear, why

did Celestia just hug us. I whispered into Dash's ear she kinda loves me. Dash screamed what, that is hilarious.

Celestia looked at us and asked what we were talking about. Dash smiled and started laughing. I looked at

Celestia and said, I was just telling her a joke. Celestia smiled and kissed my cheek. I blushed up and looked at

Dash. Dash was standing there looking at me with a smile on her face. I just looked at her and then at Luna who's

eyes opened to the sound of my voice. Luna sat up and rubbed her eyes and asked how she got here. I told her

that Celestia brought us back here. Luna looked at her sister and asked how her plan went with Storm. Celestia

rubbed my ass and she said it went great. I blushed up even more. Celestia then asked Luna how her plan went

Dash. Luna said it went great she tasted amazing. Dash blushed up and said wait, what, you liked it. Luna said yes

I did. I said to Luna you were crying though. Luna spoke, yea crying from the joy of it. Dash and I were both

blushing. I looked at Celestia and said can you please unhandcuff me from you. Celestia said yes right after you do

something for me. I said ok, what. She whispered into my ear, I want you to lick me up. I screamed WHAT, no way.

Celestia said fine, then I guess you want to be handcuffed to me forever. I morphed my hand into a spike and said

let me go or else. Celestia looked at me and licked my spiked hoof. I said Celestia you are so fucking gross. I

started to try to cut the handcuff apart but I couldn't it was rock solid. I looked at Celestia and swallowed, fine I will

do it. Celestia smiled and said follow me. I started following Celestia and Dash followed behind me. I stopped and

said no way you stay here with Luna. Celestia and I walked out of Luna's room and Luna grabbed Dash and walked

to the door and locked the door with them inside. Celestia brought me to her room and locked us in making sure we

were alone. She dragged me onto her bed and threw the covers over us. I layed on top of her looking her in her

eyes and said I just want you to know before I start that I kinda love you don't tell Dash. I locked my lips with hers

and she closed her eyes and searched my mouth with her tongue. I also closed my eyes and searched her mouth

with my tongue to. I released my lips and looked into her eyes. I said even though you are way older than me you

are really hot. Celestia smiled and said hold on a second I will get this handcuff off of us. I layed on top of her as

she reached onto a desk and grabbed the key. She started getting the handcuffs unlocked and she said I trust you

and anyway you need two hands for this job. I blushed and smiled as the handcuffs unlocked and she took them

off. I put on an evil face and went under the covers and licked her pussy. Her face turned the color of my fur as she

rubbed my mane. I licked and sucked harder and harder as she moaned in pleasure. All of a sudden a knock and

scream came from the door. It was Dash, she was screaming let me in, help me I don't want to have sex with Luna.

I then heard Luna's voice out of the door say Dash sniff this and go to sleep. Dash screamed no Storm help me. I

looked at Celestia and said I will be right back. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw Luna holding Dash in her

arms with a towel up to Dashes face. I spoke, Luna, uh, what you doing. Luna looked at me and smiled as she

rubbed Dash's mane and said cloraform helps so much. I looked Luna in her eyes and said, hey uh Luna, do you

think you could um, well um, leave Dash's sleeping body with me for a little. Luna smiled and said sure but make

sure when your done with her to bring her back to my room. She handed me Dash and I said uh thanks Luna. She

smiled and walked away. I walked back into the room with her in my arms and locked the door. I looked up and saw

Celestia looking at me with a creeper smile. I said what is with the smile. She asked me if I wanted some alone time

with the sleeping Dash. I blushed up and said kindaaaaa. Celestia stood up and started walking to the door. When

she passed me she kissed my cheek. When she got out the door I locked it. I carried Dash over to the bed and set

her there. I layed down on top of her and rubbed her mane. I shoved my … into her … and I started moaning. I had

my face resting on her face the whole time I was doing her. All of a sudden I heard moaning that was not mine. I

stopped for a second and looked around and saw no pony so I kept going. A few seconds later I heard the moaning

again so I looked around. I thought to myself who is moaning. I heard a tiny chuckle. I looked at Dash and smiled. I

said Dash I know your awake. She smiled and opened her eyes. I said, I thought you were cloraformed by Luna so

she could rape you. Dash laughed and said no she faked everything, she doesn't love me, she didn't cloraform me,

and she didn't rape me, we are just friends. I said so you knew I would want to take you into the bed if I thought

you were asleep. Dash smiled and said yes I did. Dash then said I love that you are half human it is sexy. Celestia

teleported in and screamed what did Dash just say. I jumped off of Dash and said what do you mean. Celestia said

that she said that you are half human. I said yea what about it. Celestia said, Storm you can not be here you have

to go back to your world. My eyes opened wide and I said no, no, no, I belong here in Ponyville with Dash and all

my friends. Celestia said well even though I thought you were hot I still have to bring you back it is the rules no

humans aloud. I screamed out YEA BUT YOU ALL LOVE ME! Celestia said not anymore you human scum. I started to

cry and wail, I can't go back to Earth my parents are dead and I have no one that loves me on Earth. Dash ran over

to me and embraced me. Dash said, Celestia let him stay I love him and he loves me. Celestia said NO, the rules

state no humans. Dash started to cry into my fur and I cried into her fur also. I looked back up at Celestia who was

crying a little to and she spoke Storm I am nice so I will give you a choice. I said what would those choices be.

Celestia said first choice is you could go back to Earth alone, or second choice, if Dash wants to I could turn both of

you into humans and you could both live together on Earth. I looked into Dash's eyes and said would you like to live

with me on Earth. She smiled and hugged me saying yes Storm I will. I smiled and cried in joy. Celestia formed a

bubble around me and Dash and we were transformed into humans. I looked at Dash and smiled, next thing I know

we are teleported to my house on Earth and I looked at Dash and embraced her. I said I am going to miss all those

nice ponies. Dash said yea me to. All of a sudden Celestia teleported into my room but she was in human form too. I

said Celestia what are you doing here. Celestia laughed so hard I thought she would have a heart attack. I said

what's so funny. She said it was just a joke you are allowed to stay in Ponyville I knew you where part human

anyway. Dash and I ran over to Celestia and hugged her I snuck a kiss in to. Celestia teleported us back to

Ponyville and we all laughed together because we knew that there are more adventures even to come because

Dash then told me that she is pregnant.

**HA HA IT WAS ACTUALY A HAPPY ENDING NOT A SAD ONE. I loved this story and I hope you did to make sure **

**to leave a comment about my crappy formatting and how you liked my story or disliked it. So for all those **

**wondering the filly was a girl and Dash and I named her Lily. **


End file.
